I Loved Her First
by robin-alison
Summary: my first fanfic, edward and bella's wedding day, charlie sings, lots of fluff, please read! i swear its good! based of a song but its not a song fic FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!and more fluffy fluff!


I LOVED HER FIRST

I looked around, it had been what seemed like a week and here I was at Bella's wedding. Monday she was born, Tuesday Renee left me, Wednesday Bella moved back, Thursday she brought home Edward, Friday her tore my little girls heart to pieces, and here we are on Saturday I having just gave my little girl to the man that killed her inside.

Why was I doing this again? Oh yeah, I loved her. It felt like for some reason there wouldn't be a Sunday, like if today ended, it would be the last time Bella ever talked to me.

I looked at her again, she was right across the table from me, Edward at her side, she smiled as he whispered in her ear. He laughed as she whispered back.

I looked at my cheep digital watch, 6:28PM it flashed in green letters. Its time.

I stood up and cleared my thought tapping lightly on my crystal glass with my fork, everyone quickly got the message and lowered their voices until nothing was heard, I looked at Bella as she leaned into Edward's embrace with a small smile on her face. Here goes nothing.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying yourselves," I began shakily, "um.. To start off the toast I am going to be giving my blessings to my little girl" at this Bella blushed and hid her face in Edward's arm, he pulled her closer and placed a little kiss on her head.

I turned to Edward then I looked him straight in the eyes, he looked back at me with a little worry showing through, did he think I was going 2 chew him out or something?, "Edward, I know we may not be the best of friends, and at times I may hate you. But you are the holder of Bella's heart and I see that now, I may not have forgiven you completely for what you did to her 3 months ago, and I probably never will, but your back and you said you are staying, that's all that matters to me, just take good care of her." Here comes the hard part,

"I have um… prepared a little song now" Bella peeked out from Edward's arm to see what I was talking about. I may have been in the boy's chore when I was little but I was stile shaky on how good I was."It's called 'I loved her first' by heartland" I cleared my thought again as the soft music began. I noticed Edward lead Bella to the dance floor.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
_

I looked at my Bella raped lovingly in Edward's arms and held back tears. I always knew this was bound to happen, that one day my baby girl would grow up and leave me. I just never thought I was coming so fast. I wanted to take her home and tuck her into bed, kiss her good night and watch her as she slept just to make sure she didn't move off in the night._  
_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
_

I looked at her dancing with him and only saw her and Jacob running on the beaches of La Push together as five year olds, me helping her up when she tripped on a seashell and her crying into my shoulder when she had to go home to get a band aid. _  
_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

I came back to reality when I saw a tear coming off her check, she was crying. She looked at me as she twirled around on the dance floor. She was stile my little girl, and yet, she wasn't any more.__

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

I can't believe that I used to tell her prince charming would find her and they would live happily ever after, instead it felt like her prince charming had kidnapped my baby, and taken her away forever.__

From the first breath she breathed  
when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
when a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

I heard a whimper from beside me and turned my eyes away from my angle to see Renee crying from the same pain I was, we may have always wanted this but it seemed like we never did any more. She too was having her new born gift ripped away from her as reality happened.

I closed my eyes as the music died down, I wanted to be in her room 10 years ago hugging her when she was sad, smileing at her as she opened her Christmas presence, telling her to calm down as she yelled at me for not helping her with her homework. I wanted the old times back, but when I opened my eyes he was still there.

Suddenly a body was pressed into mine; I looked down to see my Bella crying into my shirt and holding me tight, "OH! DAD!!" she cried. I hugged her back and hid my face in her hair as I finally released my tears of joy, sadness, and worry.

"It's ok Bells, I love you," I whispered to her. I hugged her closer then let go and took a step back to get a good look at her. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tears gently away.

"That was very beautiful Mr. Swan, thank you. And I will take great care of her, nothing will harm Bella… ever" he spoke so clearly and forcefully that there was no doubt in my mind that he would take care of her.

"I love you daddy" she whimpered out. I looked at her carefully, and pulled her in for another hug. I didn't want to let go.

"I love you to Bells, I always have and always will. I promise, I'll be here for you no matter what, you'll always be my baby."I said to her as a new round of tears spilled out of both our eyes. From somewhere nearby I heard a thought clear.

We all turned to look at the big Cullen, I think his name was Emmett, he looked like he would have been crying but I think he was trying to look though and wasn't. He started to clap slowly. Then Alice and Esme joined in, one by one everyone stood up and clapped.

Bella took Edward by the hand, kissed me on the check and ran as fast as they could down the aisle lined with roses, everyone standing up began to through the rice that had been passed out during the song, "goodbye Bells" I whispered to myself as she ran carefully down the stone steps of the Cullen's patio, "take care" I said to the retreating limo they had just slid into.

I smiled a little when she turned around and waved to me and Renee from the back windshield, I felt Renee's hand slide into mine and I squished it as we waved back. I smiled at Renee when the car disappeared, "there goes my life" I said.

"There goes my everything" she replied.


End file.
